


Ampelos

by aletheialoki



Series: Ancient Demigods [4]
Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Creare un brano per ogni personaggio? Ma perché no? Complichiamoci la vita, che ci piace.Come tutte le altre volte, giuro che io faccio ricerche, ma insomma. È storia da Wikipedia. Non sono un'esperta.
Series: Ancient Demigods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179908
Kudos: 1





	Ampelos

Ampelos non si era mai dato troppi pensieri. A differenza dei suoi compagni – e soprattutto di Chrysanthe: déi, quanto pensava quella donna! – lui si impegnava la mente con ben altri passatempi.  
Cose come: non era forse, questo vino, assai migliore dell'ultimo assaggiato? E non sarebbe stato, quello della volta dopo, migliore ancora? Non era forse questa la donna più bella con cui avesse mai giaciuto? E non sarebbe, forse, stata ancor più bella la prossima? E in mancanza di tali modi per passare il tempo, non era forse la spensieratezza, ed il semplice accettare delle bellezze del mondo, il modo migliore di tirare a campare?  
Lui la pensava così.  
Certo, Eghydios poteva strapparsi i capelli parlando di filosofia, ed Helioron sorridere con gentilezza pensando certamente che lui fosse un po' sciocco. E di certo Chrysanthe poteva fissarlo in silenzio con l'evidente intento di inculcargli un po' di buonsenso.  
Ma, pensava Ampelos, di buonsenso nel mondo ve n'era fin troppo: che lasciassero a lui un po' di imprudenza! Che gli lasciassero lo slancio di coraggio e la risata folle di fronte al pericolo! Senza questo, che senso aveva la vita?  
Insomma, quel mattino, come tante altre mattine in precedenza, Ampelos occupava la propria mente in questo modo, mentre sgattaiolava fuori dal gineceo di una ricca abitazione.  
La moglie del mercante che l'abitava era una donna giovanissima, con grandi occhi liquidi che gli avevano ricordato certe polle nel profondo della foresta, una bocca rosea e la lunga chioma di un nero profondo, quasi da egiziana. E cosce bianche e tornite, ricordò a sé stesso con un sospiro. Sorrise, di ottimo umore, ad uno scandalizzato mercante che lo fissava a bocca aperta. Questi si affrettò a proseguire lungo la strada.

Sotto il cielo tinto di rosa dalle lievi dita di Eos, Ampelos percorse la strada con slancio. Lui ed i suoi compagni erano ospiti di un uomo che, in modo assai appropriato, si chiamava Xenophilos; era un magistrato della città, e aveva offerto loro ospitalità fintanto che sostavano in città. La moglie di Xenophilos era piuttosto insignificante, con occhi tristi e gentili che gli ricordavano, doveva ammetterlo, quelli di certi cani quando supplicano affetto. Nonostante questo, tutti loro si erano dimostrati, com'era ovvio, cortesi ed educati, come si conveniva all'ospitalità loro offerta. Avevano due figlie, ragazzine assai amabili, ma ancora molto giovani – la più grande aveva undici anni – che promettevano, un giorno, di essere piuttosto graziose, anche se mai bellezze come la donna con cui aveva trascorso la notte. Comunque erano due ragazzine di buona disposizione, che avevano portato loro cibo e bevande e avevano cantato un po' per loro, con voci certo non eccelse come quella di Helioron o di Chrysanthe, ma quantomeno accettabili.  
Quanto a lui, aveva offerto loro un grappolo di uva dolce, generato da una foglia di vite rinsecchita che aveva trovato a terra. E poi era stato sgridato da Eghydios per aver fatto uso dei suoi poteri di fronte ad altri, ma che senso aveva essere semidei se non si usavano i doni ricevuti dai propri divini genitori? Le due ragazzine erano sparite di corsa con gli occhi sgranati, e l'atteggiamento di Xenophilos era diventato ancor più cortese. Gli sembrava che nessuno avesse perso nulla.

Raggiunta la casa di Xenophilos, fece il giro fino a raggiungere la finestra da cui era uscito la notte prima. Si infilò all'interno con disinvoltura, trovando i suoi compagni già svegli ed abbigliati. Helioron ed Eghydios erano seduti vicini su uno dei giacigli, e parlavano in quel modo sommesso ed intimo che avevano a volte. Chrysanthe e Siderios, invece, erano quasi ai due punti opposti della stanza, e fingevano di controllare i bagagli. Male.  
Ampelos sospirò mentalmente. Era così _ovvia_ la loro attrazione, non capiva sinceramente perché non ci dessero dentro e basta. Erano quasi irritanti. Ed il fatto che Helioron continuasse a mandarli a fare cose da soli, non faceva che esasperarlo.  
I suoi compagni di viaggio erano gente strana.  
«Bentornato.» Chrysanthe, che era vicino alla finestra, fu la prima a notarlo. Nel tono monocorde c'era un'inconfondibile traccia di sarcasmo. «Dormito bene?»  
«Dormire è per i morti, Chrysanthe!» esclamò allegro in risposta. Per qualche motivo, più Chrysanthe faceva la sarcastica e più lui sentiva il bisogno di pungolarla. Era anche un buon passatempo. «Ho scopato tutta la notte e mi sento un uomo nuovo», aggiunse, ben sapendo che l'avrebbe messa a disagio. Lei alzò lo sguardo al cielo, e Ampelos ridacchiò dentro di sé. _Sempre facile, sempre facile._ «Dovresti provare anche tu, sai?» aggiunse quindi, con una punta di malizia. «Potresti prenderci gusto!»  
«Oh, sì», rispose lei, il tono ancor più piatto. «Non vedo l'ora di restare gravida.» Ci fu qualche istante di pesante silenzio.  
«Eh?» fece quindi Eghydios, che chiaramente si era perso il resto del discorso. Chrysanthe scosse il capo e si voltò, affibbiandosi i pugnali alla vita. «Che mi sono perso?» chiese ancora il figlio di Atena, confuso.  
«Il solito», rispose Helioron, con un accenno di sorriso.  
«Quando pensiamo di ripartire?» chiese Siderios in quel momento, voltandosi a guardarli. «Non che la cittadina non mi piaccia, ma», e abbassò la voce, «se la moglie di Xenophilos continua a cucinare per noi, dovrete farmi rotolare lungo la strada come una palla.» A Chrysanthe scappò uno sbuffo dal naso.  
A lui, Siderios piaceva. Era un po' impulsivo, con un senso dell'umorismo che lo divertiva, e sembrava non prendere mai le cose troppo sul serio. Certo, aveva anche questa specie di strana sbandata per Chrysanthe, la persona per cui avrebbe giurato che nessuno si sarebbe mai preso una sbandata, ma lui non era tipo da giudicare i gusti degli altri in fatto di uomini o di donne.  
«Per me possiamo ripartire anche oggi», rispose Helioron, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Avremmo dovuti organizzarci prima», gli rispose subito Eghydios, aggrottando la fronte. _E rieccolo a pensare tantissimo!_ «Comprare provviste per il viaggio – e non abbiamo nemmeno controllato se hanno le spezie che volevamo!» Lanciò uno sguardo a Chrysanthe, che fece spallucce.  
«Potremmo partire nel primo pomeriggio, se preferisci», gli propose senza scomporsi. A lei, le cittadine non piacevano molto. Anche nella sua mente sempre pronta a vagheggiare e distrarsi, il motivo era abbastanza chiaro: anche lui sarebbe stato irritato, se nessuno gli avesse mai parlato direttamente se non chiamandolo “donna”, o, al massimo, “sorella di Eghydios”. Anche perché non era una donna, quindi sarebbe stato particolarmente fastidioso.  
Il pensiero gli strappò una risatina.  
«...al buio non è prudente», stava dicendo Eghydios, di cui si era perso un intero discorso, a quanto pareva. Si avvicinò a Siderios.  
«Che sta dicendo?» sussurrò con un fil di voce.  
«Il solito discorso sul viaggiare di notte», bisbigliò in risposta il figlio di Efesto.  
«Solita risposta di Chrysanthe?»  
«M-hm.» Ampelos distolse la mente dal discorso, che tanto sarebbe proceduto come ogni altra volta in cui era stato fatto: Eghydios odiava viaggiare dopo il crepuscolo, e cercava sempre ogni possibile scusa per non farlo.

Si concentrò, invece, sul figlio del mercante la cui moglie aveva visitato in nottata. Era un giovane uomo che aveva grossomodo la sua età, da quanto aveva visto, e aveva preso gli occhi grandi e liquidi dalla madre, così come i capelli neri. L'alta statura era quella di suo padre, e sembrava avere una bella struttura fisica, atletica ed allenata. Di sicuro, le spalle erano larghe, con una muscolatura ben sviluppata che aveva attirato il suo sguardo, mentre l'osservava aiutare il padre a spostare un tavolino all'ombra...  
Un leggero colpetto di gomito lo riportò al presente.  
Chrysanthe ed Eghydios erano zitti, ora, e lui stava cacciando i suoi averi dentro la sacca da viaggio. Sembrava un po' seccato, come succedeva quando qualcuno gli mostrava che era irrazionale. Non che capitasse _spesso_ , ecco, questo no. Ampelos lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Siderios.  
«Partiamo dopo pranzo», gli bisbigliò lui, con un angolo della bocca. Ad Ampelos scappò un sospiro dispiaciuto.  
«Tutto bene?» chiede Helioron, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. «Qualcosa ti preoccupa?»  
«No, no.» Scosse il capo. «Stavo solo pensando a qualcuno.»  
«Stupefacente», sorrise Helioron. «Una bella donna?»  
«Un bel giovane», lo corresse Ampelos, che per quanto conoscesse il significato della parola “vergogna”, amava fingere di non averne idea. «Alto ed atletico, coi capelli color giaietto e gli occhi come stagni freschi nella foresta.»  
«Che descrizione poetica! Non me l'aspettavo, da te.» Helioron si alzò e controllò la corda dell'arco.  
«Perché no? Io sono molto poetico», rispose Ampelos, con vago orgoglio. Sapeva creare paragoni davvero poetici nella sua mente, quando gli andava. Alcuni li diceva anche a voce; o per lo meno, li diceva ai suoi amanti. «Solo che non amo scrivere quello che penso», aggiunse.  
«Perché no?» Stavolta, la voce era quella di Chrysanthe. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Scrivere un poema è come inchiodare un uccello su un muro.»  
«Vuoi dire che lo snatura?», indagò Eghydios, dandogli retta all'improvviso. «È un pensiero davvero affascinante, sai? Dovremmo parlarne!» Ampelos sentì una fitta di onesto terrore.

* * *

Il pranzo era giunto ed era passato, e loro cinque erano sulla soglia di casa di Xenophilos, e stavano salutando i loro ospiti. Chrysanthe aveva donato alle due bambine delle corone di fiori che, aveva assicurato, non sarebbero mai sfiorite, e lui si sentiva un po' offeso perché Eghydios non sgridava mai Chrysanthe, ma sgridava lui tutto il tempo. La cosa gli sembrava piuttosto ingiusta. “Non sedurre il ragazzo” qui, “non bere tutto quel vino” là; a sentire il figlio di Atena non ci si poteva mai rilassare un po'! Helioron aveva lasciato ai loro ospiti un unguento curativo e Siderios aveva donato alla moglie di Xenophilos una collana che, onestamente, non aveva idea quando avesse fatto, visto che erano rimasti appena due giorni. _Forse le fa di notte_ , pensò, _per occupare il tempo che altrimenti spenderebbe a masturbarsi pensando a Chrysanthe_. L'immagine lo fece ghignare fra sé e sé.

Lui ed Eghydios, comunque, non avevano niente da regalare, anche se lui si era assicurato di lasciare una bella vigna a crescere lungo il fianco della casa. Stavano finendo di salutare il loro ospite, quando una voce maschile risuonò alle loro spalle.  
«Tu!», esclamò la voce, con fare accusatorio; seguì poi una sequela di insulti assai poco creativi; doveva essere, ragionò, il marito della donna con cui aveva passato la nottata, almeno a giudicare dal tenore degli insulti. Non si sarebbe nemmeno disturbato a voltarsi, se non l'avesse fatto Chrysanthe per prima.  
«Controlla la tua lingua», la sentì dire aspramente; e déi, se Chrysanthe voleva dire qualcosa aspramente, si poteva essere sicuri che sarebbe stato come aceto. Finse di nulla, ma in realtà si divertiva sempre molto a vedere gente sgridata da lei. La maggior parte degli uomini _odiava_ essere ripresa da una donna.  
«Chiudi quella bocca, puttana», ringhiò però l'uomo, e quello fu il suo ultimo momento di divertimento.  
Si voltò, con quella che gli parve una lentezza logorante. Eghydios aveva la fronte aggrottata, Siderios sembrava ad un passo dall'alzare le mani, ed Helioron stava mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Chrysanthe. E poi l'uomo volò via di qualche metro. Colpito dal suo pugno allo stomaco. Con una certa forza.  
«Merda», sussurrò Helioron, oltrepassandolo per andare a controllare lo stato del mercante. Le bambine lanciarono dei gridolini sbalorditi, Xenophilos emise un suono inarticolato di preoccupazione. E lui scattò in avanti, verso il corpo a terra, solo per essere trattenuto da qualcuno.  
«Lasciatemi andare», ringhiò a denti stretti attraverso un rosso velo d'ira furiosa; ma né Eghydios né Siderios gli diedero retta.  
«Datti una calmata, Ampelos, ci sono limiti anche per noi», sussurrò Eghydios, la voce tesa; ma la frase non lo toccò. Furono, semmai, le parole di Siderios a riportarlo alla calma.  
«Smettila», disse il semidio, a bassa voce. «Non c'è gloria né onore nell'uccidere un uomo disarmato.» Dell'onore, ad Ampelos importava ben poco. La gloria, tuttavia, era cosa ben diversa; e all'improvviso la furia lo abbandonò, lasciandolo calmo e con la testa gradevolmente leggera.  
Chrysanthe, che in tutto questo non si era scomposta, lo guardò dritto in volto per qualche momento. Poi si volse verso Helioron, che stava soccorrendo l'uomo.  
«Oh, no», mormorò, senza alcuno slancio. «Pover'uomo.» Però non mosse un passo per aiutarlo, e gli parve anche – ma con Chrysanthe non si poteva mai esserne certi – che avesse accennato un mezzo sorriso nel guardarlo.  
«Sono- sono desolato», stava dicendo Xenophilos, chiaramente preoccupato che un poveraccio avesse appena offeso chissà quale potente entità divina. «Vi prego di non-» Prese un respiro convulso. «Spero sappiate che non sono responsabile di-» Accennò vagamente verso l'uomo, che Helioron stava trascinando verso di loro, con una mano tremante.  
«Naturalmente siete innocente, Xenophilos», gli rispose Ampelos, girandosi verso di lui e sorridendo allegramente. L'evidente terrore del magistrato lo divertiva un po'. «Non abbiamo altro che benedizioni per questa casa ed i suoi abitanti! Vero, Chrysanthe?» Lei annuì.  
«Assolutamente. La vostra ospitalità è stata eccellente.» Il sollievo di Xenophilos era così evidente che gli scappò una mezza risata.  
«Ci prenderemo cura noi di questo-» Xenophilos guardò per la prima volta l'uomo. Batté le palpebre, evidentemente riconoscendolo. «Ci prenderemo cura noi di lui, signori», disse infine, chiamando con un cenno due schiavi. I due giovani presero il mercante sotto le ascelle, e lo portarono all'interno.  
«Beh! Direi che è tutto risolto, allora!», esclamò Ampelos, che ora era di ottimo umore. Prese la lancia, che aveva poggiato contro la parete della casa, e si voltò verso Eghydios, che sembrava invece avere un principio di mal di testa. «Partiamo?»  
Lungo la strada per uscire dalla cittadina ci fu un silenzio prolungato. A lui non importava. Era stata una situazione, tutto sommato, quasi divertente.

«Ampelos?» Siderios gli toccò la spalla. «Posso scambiare due parole con te?»  
«Potrei dirti che l'hai appena fatto», rise lui. Il figlio di Efesto accennò un sorriso. «Ma sì, certo: dimmi!» Siderios gli si affiancò, e rimase in silenzio qualche istante, con l'aria pensosa.  
«Volevo ringraziarti per- insomma. Per il tizio. Ho apprezzato.» Ampelos si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non serve ringraziare. Eghydios e Chrysanthe possono essere irritanti, noiosi e pedanti, ma sono _miei_.» Assaporò la parola con soddisfazione. «Il mio noioso e pedante fratello e la mia irritante e pedante sorella. Nessuno può insultarli. A parte me, s'intende; ecco.» Lo sguardo di Siderios era per lui impenetrabile, ma sapeva riconoscere la confusione quando la vedeva. «Oh, non guardarmi così!», rise forte, attirando l'attenzione di Helioron; abbassò la voce prima di proseguire. «Non abbiamo quel genere di rapporto. Eghydios è troppo noioso e Chrysanthe così acida che mi rinsecchirei come un'oliva nell'aceto.» Ghignò. «Ma sono miei comunque, ed Helioron, anche.» Lo studiò per qualche momento con la coda dell'occhio. «Anche tu, un giorno, lo sarai», aggiunse; poi accennò un sorriso malizioso. «Ma non sei il mio tipo.»  
«Sono devastato da questa notizia», sospiro Siderios, portandosi una mano al cuore. «Credo che non toccherò più un uomo per il resto della mia vita. Retroattivamente.» Ampelos scoppiò a ridere, gettando il capo all'indietro con gioioso abbandono.  
Che meraviglia vivere così, senza un pensiero!


End file.
